


Reversed

by shadowglove88



Series: Apocalypse Nigh Series [6]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Life during the apocalypse, Multi, Runes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: The true Apocalypse has started. The world is chaos. Lois wants to think that everything's going to be alright, but a conversation with Lumiel, and then Missouri, leaves her worrying that it might just be wishful thinking.





	Reversed

Satan knew Chloe was back.

That was the only explanation Lois could come up with for the fact that ever since Chloe, Sam and Dean had returned from Medieval England, the 'fun and games' attitude the demons had been having towards the Apocalypse had changed.

Plagues fell down, unknown viruses causing worldwide pandemics and killing thousands.

Countries collapsed under either social or economical pressures.

Deaths, murders and suicides were on extreme highs.

Demons seemed to be  _everywhere_ , and it wasn't safe to even leavethe haven of Bobby's full fortified home.

" _The five year old taken into custody this morning for shooting his parents with his father's gun said that a demon told him to do it."_

Lois shivered as they watched the news late at night.

John, Bobby and Missouri had all gone to bed like the old people they were, while Lois stayed down watching television with Sam, Dean and Chloe.

Well, Sam and Dean were sleeping, each on one side of Chloe, her head resting on Dean's lap and her feet on Sam's.

Honestly, they really weren't  _hiding_  how close they were.

Lois was sure that the boys were  _deliberately_  trying to 'out' the relationship despite Chloe's many attempts to smother whatever thing they might have said or done at the moment and make it seem as if it were  _normal_.

Honestly, Chloe couldn't handle the two Winchester brothers, especially as they kept getting more and more bad tempered with the fact that she was making them keep the relationship 'secret'.

"Now  _this_  is the Apocalypse."

Lois turned towards her cousin's voice, eyes widening when she saw those orbs mirrors reflecting the gore from the television. "Lumiel?"

Those mirrors turned on Lois. "Hello."

Lois was wary. "Are you-are you taking over Chloe again? Are you taking control now?"

"Why?" Lumiel asked. "She doesn't need me in control right now."

Lois observed the angel as it observed her. "I'm surprised you're letting her have this relationship." She looked from Sam to Dean before looking back at Lumiel. "Isn't it  _immoral?"_

"So is incest...and yet who do you think Adam and Eve's sons married and had children with to populate the world after it was created? Or what about Noah's grandchildren when they were born? Abraham was Sarah's half brother. Jacob married his cousins, Leah and Rachel. Adam and Eve themselves could be considered siblings, or maybe father and daughter considering she was made from his rib, flesh of his flesh." Lumiel looked a little disgusted at having to explain something he obviously thought was  _obvious_. "And God himself told them to be fruitful and multiply, did he not?"

Lois blinked.

She-she hadn't thought of that.

"So-so you're okay with the three of them," She decided, leaning back against the seat.

"As long as they love her, she'll live," the angel replied, slowly sitting up, easing away from the brothers as Chloe's body now sat between them.

"What do you mean?" Lois frowned.

"I thought humans understood all about love." Lumiel raised an eyebrow, looking impatient with Lois now. "Isn't it because you love her that you gave up your life to become who you are now? That you are willing to do whatever for her because you love her?"

"Yes..." Lois nodded, curious. "But its a different kind of love than theirs."

"Yes, Storge love... love of a sister." Lumiel agreed. "What I feel for her could be considered Agape love by some, I suppose. What I feel is unconditional for I am her and she is me. We are  _we_." He sat up. "Bobby and Missouri feel Philial love for her... that of friendship. While these two... it is most definietly  _Eros_  love."

"I hadn't realized that there were names for the different types of love," Lois admitted, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Humans do not realize a lot of things." Lumiel made a face, clearly annoyed with any sort of ignorance. "Many, if they would only study more, would be surprised at what they discovered."

"Studied...the bible?"

"Amongst other things." The angel returned those mirror eyes at the television. "She plays a bigger role, in the Apocalypse."

"Chloe?" Lois didn't know what she was asking since it was obvious. "Satan still wants her, doesn't he?"

"He will always want her. She's his Vessel. She's his... in human terms I think you could call it his  _other_  half," Lumiel decided after a moment's deliberation.

"What about when he discovers you've bonded with her? That your sigil is keeping you in there and he can't slime his way inside?" Lois wanted to know. She'd been dying to ask this question since she'd found out about the sigil.

"Very good question." And yet he didn't answer.

Probably didn't want to think of the answer himself.

"How did they get together?" Lois hadn't realized she'd spoken until she' heard her voice.

Lumiel looked between Sam and Dean before returning his attention to Lois. "It was a frustrating event. Samuel desired her carnally. Dean desired her carnally. She desired  _both_  of them. Yet none did anything about it until they got drunk at a banquet King Richard had one night. They woke up together the next morning and it became routine." The angel took in a deep breath. "They were much less miserable after that."

Lois chuckled.

She could understand how a couple of good orgasms could remove all crankiness from the three of them.

"They are searching for this place." Lumiel stood, Chloe's body looking so small in the shadows. "My enemies. They want to remove me from her, or if they cannot do that, then they want to destroy her." He turned his gaze curiously on Lois. "Would you let them destroy her?"

"Of course not!" Lois snapped, standing as well, before lowering her voice when Dean grumbled in his sleep about 'gummy tummy'. "You of all things should know that by now."

Lumiel continued to observe her before nodding. "I must go."

"Where?"

"Out." Lumiel turned to her. "I wanted to wait a little longer for her to be stronger, but there is work that only I can do that needs to be done. This is an Apocalypse, time is of the essence. Chloe is strong enough now, and she'll get stronger with these experiences."

"You've been going out during the nights then? When Chloe and everyone else are asleep?" Lois asked, walking the angel to the door although she knew that that wouldn't be what the angel would use to leave. "What are you doing? What does God want you to do? Is Chloe in danger?"

"We have work to do. Work that humans cannot be involved in," Lumiel answered with a little sigh, putting on Chloe's shoes by the door and looking up at Lois once finished. "She is my Vessel, we are one. If I can do it, I can only do it through  _her_. She will be safe. She is most probably the only truly  _safe_  person in this house."

That thought made Lois shiver. "What about the angels that want to tear you out of her, or kill her?"

"Soon we'll be too strong for them to do the latter, as  _no one_  can separate us anymore," Lumiel reassured her, placing Chloe's hand on Lois' shoulder as the blonde usually did when trying to comfort her cousin.

And then Chloe's body was gone.

Teleported somewhere else on a mission Lois decided she was happy she didn't know the details of. She'd probably worry more if she did.

The brunette went back to the television, watching the horrible news. It seemed unending. Children killing parents, parents eating children... It was like they were smack dab in the middle of the scariest horror movie  _ever,_ and there was no way to stop the movie and get the hell outta the cinema.

" _Another shooting at a local high school..."_

_"Dozens were found near the mayan pyramids, having committed mass suicide as a way to appease the gods and stop, what they termed, 'Armageddon'..."_

_"In Manhattan a strange mutation has manifested itself in every newborn in the last week. The children are born with no eyes nor mouths and..."_

_"The dogs in the park just attacked him! They ate him alive and I couldn't do anything!"_

_"A demon told me to do it..."_

_"Family and friends of the American Suicide Bomber who killed hundreds in a downtown mall yesterday say that the last month of his life he changed radically, as if he were someone else."_

" _It's the end of the world! We're all gonna DIE!"_

Lois turned off the news and hugged herself in the darkness to the serenade of Sam and Dean's snoring.

"What are you doing sitting down here all alone in the dark?"

Lois jumped at the voice and turned to see Missouri standing by the foot of the stairs, in her housecoat. "Hey 'Souri." The brunette settled back down on the loveseat. "I was watching the news but I got queasy in the end and had to turn it off."

"I don't know why you watch the news." Missouri came towards her and sat down on one of the seats, giving Sam and Dean and amused look. "It's not like they truly know what's going on."

"You have  _that_ right." Lois snorted.

"I'm surprised those two were able to sleep without her tonight," Missouri commented with a smile at the boys. "They are quite enamored with that girl. Their thoughts-when not completely perverted-are actually quite sweet."

Lois smirked. "You're telling me Dean can think thoughts that  _aren't_ perverted?"

Missouri shared a smile with her before nodding. "They're very protective boys. I don't think you have to worry much about Chloe's safety where  _they_ are concerned. They'd do anything to keep her safe. And those boys are special."

"They kinda are." Lois had to agree. "Then again, with  _John_  as a father, they had to be!"

Missouri didn't smile, looking lost in contemplation. "I don't think  _John_ is the reason."

"What do you mean?" Lois frowned, confused.

"I think  _Mary_  was the special one," the palm-reader admitted, leaning back in her seat. "When I walked that house I  _did_  feel the evil energy I told John about, but I also felt  _good_  energy, a mixture of both in Sam's bedroom. And now that I can feel the same energy, and yet much weaker in the boys, I'm almost sure it was Mary."

Lois frowned deeper. "Are you saying that you don't think she was human?"

"I've...I've known of Lumiel's awakening when Chloe's asleep." Missouri already knew Lois knew. Of  _course_. "I spoke to him some nights ago. I asked him about a theory of mine and he confirmed it."

Lois leaned forwards in her seat. "What theory? What are you talking about?"

"There are Grey Angels, Fallen Angels who removed their grace and decided to live amongst humans as humans, to be reborn as one of us." Missouri's gaze caught Lois' and held, serious. "Mary was one of these, and her boys, they are special. Maybe it's the angelic in them that makes them attracted to Chloe, because to some degree they are the same."

"They are part  _angel_?" Lois whispered, shellshocked as she looked at the two silent, sleeping men. "I can't believe it. Dean has  _got_  to be the most perverted angel  _ever_!"

Missouri laughed softly before going serious once more. "Something about this bothers me somewhat."

"About what exactly?" Lois asked.

"I don't know." Missouri sighed, running her hand over her hair. "I've been casting runes for days now, but they are silent. I tried every other thing I can think, not even Aisling is coming out to speak to me. The runes are usually my most reliable sources, so I've been concentrating on getting them to 'speak' to me. Tonight all but threeof my runes  _disintegrated_ before my very eyes. The three runes left were Uruz, Thurisaz and Wunjo. Lois. They were all  _reversed_."

Lois  _really_  didn't know anything about runes, but from the distress on the pretty African American's face she could tell that those three being reversed was  _so_  not a good thing.

"I'm worried about Chloe," Missouri continued. "Lumiel mightn't be as powerful as he thinks he is. Or he might have underestimated his adversary. Because those runes... they speak about something  _very_ bad happening."

Shivers went up and down Lois' spine as she got up and went to the window, looking out into the darkness. "They can't take him out of her. He's sigil is on her flesh."

"But they can  _kill_  them." Missouri spoke the words Lois had been trying to block in her head. "And if Satan can't have his Vessel, I doubt he'll suffer someone  _else_  to have her. He'll be like a jealous lover whose other half has found happiness with someone else."

The metaphor was so  _fitting_  that it was kinda creepy.

"Well, we should go up and sleep." Missouri stood. "We will need all the rest we can get."

"What about the boys?" Lois asked, turning away from the window.

"Leave them, let them sleep." Missouri gave the boys a long look before shaking her head and turning to Lois. "Lets go up and leave them alone."

* * *

It was early morning when Lois stumbled out of bed and went to Chloe's room, finding her cousin curled up in her room, sleeping soundly, in one piece.

Lois gave a sigh of relief and went downstairs to start coffee, surprised to see Sam and Dean weren't still sleeping on the sofa, but sleeping in the study over a pile of books regarding angelic nature. There was even one on angelic sigils.

Lois' eyes widened.

Had the boys overheard her conversation with Missouri last night and had started studying up angelic sigils and angelic magic after the women had gone up to sleep?

A small smile touched her lips.

The brunette picked up the book they'd been reading, the ancient one on sigils, and started looking through it, wondering where they'd found it. She didn't think she'd seen it in Bobby's library before.

Sam moaned.

Lois put the book down and went back to the kitchen with a smile.

Those two deserved the two first cups of coffee.

 _"Lois."_  Missouri's voice echoed through her head. " _They were reversed_."

 _It doesn't matter_. Lois shook her head.  _Everything's going to be fine. It WILL!_


End file.
